


Созидание воспоминаний

by emhilda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Mini, Missing Scene, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emhilda/pseuds/emhilda
Summary: У магии Руфуса есть своя цена — его память.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Rufus Lore
Kudos: 1





	Созидание воспоминаний

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн перед аркой Аватара.

Сегодня был мой день рождения. Мне исполнилось 15 (пятнадцать). И уже 5 (пять) лет как у меня случаются провалы в памяти…»

Руфус дочитал одну из записей дневника. Тот сильно истрепался, листы пожелтели, и не было похоже, что ему всего лишь несколько лет — будто его вёл какой-то старик всю свою жизнь.

Руфус отвёл мешающиеся пряди от лица и потёр переносицу. После двенадцатой зимы его воспоминания хаотично исчезали и появлялись, а иногда пропадали окончательно. Кроме всякой ежедневной чепухи он мог забыть дорогу домой, родителей, даже своё имя. Ему жутко надоело изо дня в день перечитывать то, что обычные люди в состоянии запомнить. Лекари сыпали отговорками, как один говорили: «Всё дело в вашей магии». Руфусу от этого легче не становилось. Он мог бы «вытравить» из себя магию, извлечь полностью и бесповоротно, но стоило ли? И сработало бы? Сколько Руфус себя помнил или не помнил — магия всегда была с ним. Магия была единственной константой в его жизни. Он ни за что не смог бы от неё отказаться.

Но в этот раз…

Руфус поправил очки скорочтения, пролистал последний год. Он не любил писать о новых знакомствах. Не хотелось писать о людях, которые не войдут в его жизнь надолго. Он не хотел давать им даже этой сухой чернильной памяти, потому что они были никем. Из-за того, что Руфус не знал, куда заведут его эти отношения, он писал о новых людях на отдельных листах, вкладывал их между страниц. Если человек оставался в его жизни, то переписывал в дневник, если нет — выбрасывал. Поэтому жирные чёрные пятна и полосы сильно удивили его. О чём здесь было? Почему исписано на многие страницы, а потом затёрто злыми мазками?

Руфус снял очки, аккуратно положил их на столик и провёл по вздувшимся страницам. Там было что-то важное. Что-то, что зацепило его достаточно, чтобы исписать десятки страниц; что даже после огромного желания забыть, не позволило просто безжалостно выдрать листы. Может быть, это было не что-то. Может быть…

— Что это у тебя? — раздалось сзади. Руфус так сосредоточился, что не обратил внимания на приближающегося незнакомца. Полуголого незнакомца в его спальне. Мускулистого, с тёмными растрёпанными после сна волосами. На его груди был кулон в форме меча и смутно знакомый знак гильдии. Незнакомец потянулся за дневником. Пальцы ослабли, отдавая без сопротивления всю жизнь в чужие руки. — Дневник? — он покрутил его в руках, рассматривая затёртую кожаную обложку.

— Что-то вроде того.

Ещё в детстве Руфус научился скрывать недуг. Просто потому что надоело видеть слёзы родителей, когда он забывал их, когда забывал где он находится или для чего нужны столовые приборы. Он записал себе на форзаце «Не помнишь — не говори и не делай». Записал своё имя, имена родителей, адрес дома. Вклеил дополнительную страницу с адресом гильдии, именами знакомых и приятелей, ставя рядом с последними жирный кружок. Друзей у него так и не появилось даже после того, как Стинг стал Мастером, а атмосфера в гильдии поменялась.

Руфус — человек искусства. Руфус — лицедей и притворщик. Руфус — шут и позёр.

Никто не должен знать о том, что он создаёт свою память.

— Держи, — сказал незнакомец, возвращая дневник. Он странно на него посмотрел, проникая взглядом в душу, положил ладонь на голову Руфусу, чтобы запустить пальцы ему в волосы. Тепло, которое тут же разлилось по всему телу, не на шутку испугало. Сердце больно сжалось, и Руфус не удержал лицо, позволяя лёгкой улыбке искривиться.

Незнакомец нахмурился и опустил вторую ладонь на плечо, в ласке придержал шею, притягивая к себе, наклоняя голову Руфуса вниз.

— Ты как? — спросил незнакомец, заглядывая в глаза. — Обычно тебя не заткнёшь, а теперь и слова не вытащишь. Если ты о вчерашнем, то я повторю, что мы с ней просто живём вместе. Это ничего не значит.

«Верно», — хотелось сказать Руфусу. Слова незнакомца для него сейчас тоже ничего не значили, но грудь сдавило от злости. Его взгляд прикипел к светло-розовой россыпи следов поцелуев на левой ключице и плече. Он выпустил дневник из рук. Тот раскрылся на испорченных страницах. Руфус провёл по ним пальцами со следами чернил под ногтями, даже не пытаясь вспомнить — это было самым бесплодным занятием в жизни.

Незнакомец потянулся к нему, вовлекая в долгий поцелуй, полный вины. Тело отозвалось с непривычной чуткостью: руки сами обняли незнакомую спину, вдавливая пальцы в поясницу — наверное, до синяков.

Их прервал звук, которого не могло быть в комнате Руфуса: колокольчика.

Незнакомец отошёл к сваленным на полу в кучу вещам, достал из этого вороха непонятный прямоугольный артефакт, светящийся как лакрима.

— Да? — сказал незнакомец, приложив этот странный предмет к уху. — Эрза, если бы кто-то со мной был, то я бы тебе не ответил.

Он отвёл взгляд от Руфуса, сосредоточив его на книжных полках.

— Нет, ничего не говорил, — он поморщился, на секунду отвёл в сторону артефакт, а затем продолжил: — Если бы сказал, то она бы увязалась следом и всё испортила. Да, уже в пути. Скоро там буду. Нужно было закончить кое-какие дела…

Руфус поднял дневник с пола, сел в кресло, рассматривая краснеющего от его внимания незнакомца, совершенно не вслушиваясь в странный разговор. Скорее всего, этот артефакт был новой разновидностью лакримы для связи. Надо будет записать это.

Наконец незнакомец отбросил артефакт на кровать и начал одеваться. Было видно, как нехотя он застёгивает пуговицы на рубашке, как медлит, не зная, что нужно сказать.

— От твоего молчания и взгляда чувствую себя мерзавцем, — усмехнулся он. Взял в руки шляпу, перебирая нелепые розовые перья, повесил её на высокое изголовье кровати с развороченной постелью. — Ах, блин, — он сильнее растрепал и без того растрёпанные волосы, быстро подошёл к Руфусу, глубоко поцеловал, грубо и зло.

— Я понимаю, что говорил, что это не твоё дело, но ты и вправду ничего не скажешь? И, чёрт возьми, мы с Джувией из одной гильдии, просто тренируемся.

Слова сорвались с языка сами по себе:

— И поэтому вы живёте вместе.

Незнакомец отстранился, дёрнул ремешок сумки.

— Терпеть не могу ревность.

— Но я не ревную. Я не знаю, почему должен ревновать.

Руфус и вправду не знал. Почему он должен ревновать людей, которых он не знал? Людей, которые часто исчезали из его памяти. Руфус больше хотел понять, как жизнь свела его и с этим незнакомым парнем.

— Жалею, что вообще тебе всё рассказывал, — он обречённо растер лицо ладонями до лихорадочной красноты и уже тише и спокойней продолжил: — Со мной всё будет в порядке, и мы скоро увидимся. Самое долгое — полгода. И мы… — незнакомец остановился в дверях. — Знаешь что? Забудь.

Руфус посмотрел на дневник в своих руках.

— Уже забыл.

Может быть, что на страницах был кто-то.


End file.
